The Story of Silverstar (revised)
by Reevee21
Summary: Meet Stormclan, Moonclan, Fieldclan, and Twolegclan. four clans situated in a forest next to a mountain range. Journey with Silverkit as she rises to stardom in Stormclan, becoming known amongst them all as a great leader. T for blood.
1. Introduction

**The Story of Silverstar**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

**ALLIENCES**

**STORMCLAN**

LEADER: RINGSTAR an almond brown, muscular tom with white rings around his tail  
DEPUTY: BLACKSTRIKE a jet-black tom with white ears and a long scar over his eye  
MEDICINE CAT: FEATHERTAIL a light pink she-cat with a darker tail and face  
WARRIORS: SLANTTAIL a pink tom with a dark pink, crooked tail APRENTICE, SNAKEPAW  
MISTHEART an aqua blue she cat with a streamed out tail APPRENTICE, LIGHTNINGPAW  
FROZENFOOT a pink tom with blue splotches APPRENTICE, ORCHIDPAW  
CLEARSTREAM a white she-cat speckled blue APPRENTICE, PINEPAW  
EMBERBURN a red tom with a half orange tail and face  
BREEZEPELT a bark blue tom with long, flowing fur  
QUEENS AND KITS: SLASHCLAW a snow white she-cat with a deep blue, fluffy tail  
NIGHTKIT a sky black tom with shiny fur  
SPARKKIT a sunset orange spotted, rusted red tom  
ELDERS: CRYSTALEYE a blind she-cat with white fur and blue tips  
LOWDASH a very short, pink tom  
APPRENTICES: SNAKEPAW a yellow she-cat with a very long tail  
ORCHIDPAW a pink calico she-cat  
LIGHTNINGPAW an orange she-cat with a crooked, yellow tail  
PINEPAW a white she-cat with a dark green tail

**MOONCLAN**

LEADER: NEEDLESTAR a blue tom with darker tips and extremely sharp claws  
DEPUTY: MUDSPLASH an earth brown tom  
MEDICINE CAT: SUNNYLEAF a yellow she-cat with green ears  
WARRIORS: REDSLASH a dark blue tom with a long, red stripe down his back and red ears  
WHHITESPECKLE a black tom dusted in white

**FIELDCLAN**

LEADER: MINTSTAR a light green, older tom with white tips  
DEPUTY: LOCUSHOP a light green tabby she-cat  
MEDICINE CAT: THRUSHHERB a brown tom with darker underfur  
WARRIORS: GRASSONG a green she-cat with white spots  
YELLOWPETAL a white she-cat with yellow splotches and a folded ear  
SPIDERLEAP a black tom with crazy-long legs

**TWOLEGCLAN**

LEADER: DOUBLESTAR a gray, short tom with a dark overcoat  
DEPUTY: STONETALON a dark gray, muscular tom

**Prologue**

The fight raged on, but to the leader it was fading into nothingness. One of the apprentices fell to the ground, bloodied and weak, to be backed up by her mentor. The deputy's image grew blurry, then he was encased in darkness.  
_I have served this clan well, _he inwardly sighed.  
It remained dark for a while, until he was stirred by a familiar voice.  
"Welcome, Ringstar."  
He opened his eyes to the fight, but it was frozen in time. a she-cat was about to spring on his deputy as he grieved. the apprentice was in the process of scampering away.  
"Adderpaw," he chuckled.  
The cat before him was a red-brown calico with amber eyes. It was much younger than it spoke, and smiling warmly at the deceased leader.  
Ringstar got to his feet, his fur shinning like stars now instead of torn and ragged.  
"Come; it is time to leave for Starclan," Adderpaw beaconed him away from the battlefield.  
He took one last look at his deputy, Blackstrike, before following the deceased apprentice.  
They walked into the skies, and a black mist shrouded their feet.  
"What is this?" Ringstar asked his sister.  
"The Dark Stars," Adderpaw answered. "The nights sky that lay beyond sight; if unguarded, it could destroy Starclan."  
A lone cat could be seen in the mist. Its fur was colored flaming red, its paws laced with yellow and orange like a forest fire. Its eyes were blank white with no pupil and watching them carefully.  
Another walked to the fire-like cat, this one jet-blue like lightning clouds. It had light blue, lynx tips and similar eyes, white and unblinking. Small shocks ran down its fur as the cat approached.  
The red cat turned away from Ringstar and Adderpaw to the blue one as it whispered something. "Silver…new…Spark…favors…" were some of the words the killed leader caught. It spoke in a fast, joking tone, similar to a cat meowing sarcasm to another.  
The red one nodded, and walked away with the blue one.  
"Those are dark warriors," Adderpaw explained. "They showed up many moons ago, and can see into the future farther than we can. Some say they come from another dimension entirely…"  
They walked through the fog, encountering more of the dark warriors. One was a muscular tom with jet black fur and brown, ragged tips.  
Another had rusty-red fur that stuck up like a bush and yellow paws.  
At last, the fog started to clear. On the border of Starclan, two more dark warriors waited.  
The first had red, long fur; the second was green with yellow tips. Their tail tips flicked in perfect harmony, touching the ground lightly and springing back up again.  
Adderpaw nodded to them both in respect, they nodded back. The red one looked surprised as Ringstar entered, his unblinking gaze following him on the way to Starclan.  
"Leader…?" it whispered to the other.  
"She…was…Starclan," the other hissed under his breath."…listener!"

Blackstrike carried the body of his leader with his shoulder, Snakepaw and Frozenfoot helping.  
He knew Ringstar was on his last life, but it still hurt for him to leave. He would be leader now, and the first thing he had to do was elect a deputy.  
But who would be the perfect contender? Frozenfoot was one of the older warriors, but Slanttail was more…  
The stone arch that marked the camp entrance towered over them. The camp itself was a sandy hollow next to the river, located in the lower part of Stormclan's territory. The nursery, a section of bushes that arched to make a roof, was to their right; the medicine cat den, a stone hollow with many nooks and crannies to their left.  
Blackstrike and his fellow clanmates dropped the body on the sandy clearing in between the dens, next to where Feathertail was treating Orchidpaw.  
A small pool that lead off the river was in the middle-bottom of the camp, the leader's den straight across. The den was a small cavern made of cobblestone, with a flat roof to announce on. At the upper right, next to the leader's den, was the warrior's tree, a towering oak with branches weaved through the leaves to sleep on. In the middle to the far right was the apprentice den, a stone hollow with rocky shelves jutting out. And at the bottom right was the elder's den, a place similar to the nursery; bushes lined it and grew to for a roof.  
"Ringstar is not the only loss," Slanttail comforted. "Emberburn was killed fending off an enemy from Orchidpaw."  
"I will go to the Moonpool tonight," Blackstrike nodded. "Will you lead the clan while I'm gone?"  
"It would be my pleasure, Blackstar," Slanttail nodded.  
"Don't call me that until I am named Blackstar," Blackstrike hissed.  
"Fine," Slanttail chuckled, grooming an open wound on his paw.

**Well! That's much better!  
Okay all you warriors fans, the previous Story of Silverstar is discontinued due to the way it kind of took off and crashed. My sister Katherine has granted me use of her clan, Moonclan, for this story, as it plays a key role.  
Be sure to slash that follow/favorite button in the pelt (don't be shy-leave a scar!) and stay tuned for The Story of Silverstar (revised) chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A strong force shoved Silverkit into the wall and out of her dream.  
"Sorry, Silverkit!" a young voice squeaked.  
She opened her blue eyes distrusting at her attacker, Sparkkit. He was an orange and red calico tom with bright amber eyes.  
He snickered playfully at her as she removed herself from the wall and growled defiantly. Silverkit was a silvery-blue, three-moon-old she-cat.  
"Sparkkit, do that outside!" her mother, Mistheart, growled.  
"Fine," Sparkkit muttered, "but Brambleclan's loss shall be AVENGED!"  
"And I'm sure it will-outside the nursery," she meowed again, shoving the rowdy little kit out.  
"How long was I asleep?" Silverkit yawned.  
Mistheart turned to her daughter, purring, "just a little while. Why don't you go and find your siblings?"  
"'kay," Silverkit meowed shrilly, launching herself out of the nursery.  
The camp was busy as usual, patrols leaving, cats chatting, birds chirping and fresh-kill dropping. She had never gone outside the camp before for her own safety, but she imagined all the camps were like this.  
Moonclan lived up north, on top of the huge pile of rock they called a mountain.  
Fieldclan lived to the west, in a huge field of leaf green grass that went higher than a warrior's shoulder.  
Twolegclan lived to the east in Twolegplace, scraping food off the street and from Twoleg homes to feed themselves and they're kits. Silverpelt knows how they managed.  
Her gaze was taken off the camp to a kit in between the pool and the nursery.  
This kit was shiny black, with the faintest of white dabbing his ears. His amber gaze was locked on Sparkkit, who stood before him.  
The older brother was crouched, poised to attack; his tiny, near-useless claws sparkled in the sunlight.  
The two littermates clashed in a hissing pile of play-fight, claws flailing for a hold.  
Another queen, they're mother, jumped over to separate them.  
"Sparkkit, what's gotten into you!?" the queen, Slashclaw, hissed.  
"We were fighting!" the black kit squeaked for him.  
"You were doing it wrong," Slashclaw rolled her eyes. "When you jump, put all your strength into your back paws so you can spring high as possible…"  
Silverkit looked away as she continued.  
Blackstar was pacing outside his den, ears twitching, while Frozenfoot reported the patrols. He was the deputy, Blackstar's first, as well as her father.  
Orchidear, Pineneedle, and Lightningtail came through the entrance just then, jaws full of fresh-kill. A squirrel was tucked under Lightningtail's chin as well.  
Silverkit licked her jaws at the delicious taste of the nut-eating, tree-dwelling, speedy little rat-  
A flash of blue caught her eye. There was Bluekit, playing near the water again!  
Her wayward, older sister was blue all over, and her tail was cocked down like Orchidear's. It made it look fluffy.  
Silverkit crept up on her, gently placing one paw over the other in an attempt to keep quiet.  
Suddenly, another cat tackled her from behind.  
"It worked! It worked!" the cat proclaimed.  
Bluekit turned around, a devious grin plastered on her face.  
Silverkit flipped around to face Goldkit. The young tom was a bright yellow in the sunlight, with blue eyes like her own.  
He had pinned her appropriately, and she smiled at her own stupidity for not seeing an ambush coming.  
"Okay, fun's fun, let me go now," she withered under his grip.  
"Aw, you're no fun," Goldkit whined, jumping off.  
"Where's Bronzekit?" she asked jumping up.  
"I don't know," Bluekit shrugged, licking a paw to wipe her ear. "Last I saw the little dust-chaser, he was going to Feathertail."  
"…dust-chaser?" Silverkit questioned, cocking her head.  
"Yea, why not?" Bluekit snorted.  
"That's what he does, anyway," Goldkit added.  
Silverkit straightened her head and bounded off to the medicine cat.

"Chervil, poppy seeds, alder bark, cobweb," the she-cat repeated, walking along the shelves of the medicine cat den, "lavender, dandelion leaf, oak leaf, blackberry leaf, Juniperkit, honeyco-JUNIPERKIT!?"  
Juniperkit herself, a green she-cat with bright orange splotches and autumn yellow eyes, was sitting on a high shelf where the juniper was usually kept.  
"I wanted to be a reminder of what's here!" she shouted down at Feathertail.  
"How did you get up there?"  
"I have no idea. Can you help me down?"  
"Excuse me?" Silverkit interrupted, poking her head in.  
"Yes?" Feathertail answered, looking up at Juniperkit.  
"Bluekit told me that Bronzekit went in here," she explained, "and how did Juniperkit get up there?"  
"That's what I was wondering," Feathertail muttered, jumping onto a large shelf to reach her. "But no, I didn't see him come in here."  
"That was me!" Juniperkit squeaked as she was picked up by Feathertail.  
"What?"  
"I was standing under the warrior tree when Snakebite came along, coated in mud, and shook, and got me all dirty. Then I just happened to walk through the elder's den in my stumble-"  
"wait, through leaves?!" Feathertail looked at her otherwise neat pile of juniper leaves after setting the kit down. The green leaves and blue berries were covered in bronze leaves and a thin dusting of dried mud.  
"Juniper, Juniper, Juniper," she sighed, sweeping them off the shelf with her bushy tail.

The sun was close to setting when Silverkit finally found Bronzekit. He was sitting in front of the apprentice den, talking to Pineneedle, when she surprise attacked him from his side.  
"SURPRISE!" she yelled. "YOU WERE JUST ATTACKED BY AN ENEMY WARRIOR! DO YOU WANT TO RESTART?"  
"What?"  
"Just came to mind," Silverkit chuckled, getting off him.  
"It seems I've just set you up, huh?" Pineneedle meowed at the two.  
"Apparently," Bronzekit said. He was a red-brown color, but what set him apart was that one of his eyes was blue while the other was orange. He could still see fine, though, and Blackstar thought it might become a good battle tactic one day…  
"Silverkit, Bronzekit, time to eat!" Mistheart called from the nursery.  
"See you later, Pineneedle!" Silverkit and Bronzekit meowed in unison to the warrior, scampering over to grab a mouse. They both got the same one, and ran as one to the nursery.  
The other kits were cracking up, the queens holding back smiles as the duo crashed less-than-gracefully through the wall. "Great, now we need to fix it," Mistheart rolled her eyes.  
"Hey, we needed a window here anyway!" Slashclaw finally broke out.  
Silverkit let go of the mouse, leaving Bronzekit to go barreling into Goldkit.  
"If we're done chasing out tails like dogs," Goldkit grunted as he shoved the runt off, "can we eat?"  
"Sure," Nightkit, the black kit facing against Sparkkit from earlier, said, dragging over a vole, "let's eat."

Blackstar finally stopped walking as Feathertail approached. His paws were sore and a long, worn strip of sand was now in front of the den.  
"What did you want me for?" he asked, gesturing the she-cat in.  
Feathertail sat near the entrance, giving Blackstar the majority of the space.  
"I received a message from Starclan a few days ago," she answered, wrapping her tail around her feet to deter the cold, stony floor.  
Blackstar didn't sleep on the floor, thank Silverpelt; his nest was made of straw and leaves at the back.  
"Why didn't you tell me then?" he asked, nipping off a worn sheath on one of his claws.  
"It…it worried me for a while," she confessed, looking down.  
"Well, what was it?" he asked.  
Taking a deep breath, Feathertail repeated the prophecy she was given; "_Silver will destroy the fire that burns the pines and breeze; that call's upon the strike's true love and engages the night like a tease."  
_Silence stood in place for the time being, only interrupted by the gentle whistle of the new leaf wind through the small cavern, until it was banished by Blackstar;  
"we have no warriors named silver, fire, strike or night. We have Pineneedle and Breezepelt, however, and Slashclaw."  
"But we have Silverkit and Nightkit," Feathertail explained. "And the fire-"  
"will a fire ravage our territory," the leader asked, "taking Pineneedle and Breezepelt along with it?"  
"No, the fire-"  
"and Silverkit isn't possibly old enough to stop a spark, let alone a true fire," he hummed to himself.  
"Blackstar," Feathertail finally gasped, "your son is named after fire!"  
"What?" Blackstar asked.  
"Sparkkit," Feathertail explained.  
"Sparkkit? What could he do? He's just a kit!" Blackstar scoffed.  
"He may not do wrong now," Feathertail got up to leave, "but what will happen when he, Silverkit, and the others grow up? Will he follow the way of the warrior or become a rouge?"  
Blackstar was silent.  
"…I'm sorry for questioning your son, Blackstar," Feathertail apologized, walking out the den, "but you never know…"

**Hi. Not dead. Sorry for the long wait.  
A good, closing sentence for this next chapter, and the next is soon to come. Leave a review, scar that Follow/favorite button like you MEAN IT! IT DISLIKES YOU! SLASH IT! Anyway, I need to find an appropriate song for this chapter…  
****_And we're gonna let it burn, burn, burn;  
we're gonna let it burn, burn, burn;  
we're gonna let it burn, burn, burn;  
we're gonna let it burn, burn, burn;  
when the lights turning down they don't know what they heard,  
strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world,  
we'll be raising out hands, shinning up to the sky,  
'cause we got the fire, fire, fire, because we got the fire, fire, fire-_**


End file.
